Let it hurt'
by BeybladeGirl96
Summary: *Encouraged by the lyrics of:Let it hurt by Rascal Flatts.* Koa was laying on her bed listening to 'let it hurt' until Akira's ring tone came on the phone. Warning her about a death of a friend. Koa at first thinks it's all a lie until she sees her friend for herself. It hurt her to see but she has to move on sometime, maybe just for her friends sake and everyone else.


Title: let it hurt

Encouraged by the lyrics of: Let it hurt  
Artist: **Rascal Flatts**

Anime used: Digimon Frontier & my OCs {Theo, Jonas, Koa, Tairei, and Zeon & Kaoru *Koa's other brother in 2nd world behind a mirror.*}

WARNING: DIGIMON DOESN'T BELONG TO ME.

Note: This is just a one shot …..Not part of broken mirror, although same characters.

* * *

***-*: Lyrics _**

***7:42 in the morning 8 seconds before it all sinks in***

I heard the song about to play the lyrics were about to sound until Akira's ringtone sounded on my phone. I picked it up "Hello" I said. Being greeted with "Koa I got bad News, You see Tairei died. She got run over by a car. You have to tell Kaoru, Tarei is his girlfriend after all."

***Put your best face on for the world Fake another smile and just pretend***

I looked at the clock Its 7:00 in the night time. I then said "And how am I going to get Kaoru's attention?" I said in a joking way, thinking there was no way Tairei died. "I'm not joking Koa she really got hurt I called you because you where her best friend. That she kept dear other than your twin brother. So I thought you would want to spend the last hour with her. Before her death" Akira answered.

***But you're just puttin' off the pain Nothing's ever really gonna change***

I shot up then shouted on the top of my lungs, "YOUR LIEING SHES NOT GOING TO DIE!" I could feel tears come out of my eyes. My big brothers Koji and Koichi walked in the door. By then Akira said "I'm sorry this had to happen, Tairei should've watched were she was going." I looked down whipping my tears away then saying "I wish I could've traded spots with her." I said more tears rushing down. I said as I hanged up the phone, Knowing Kaoru he isn't going to enjoy the news at all like I did. Of course I'm thinking none of us would.

***So let it hurt, let it bleed Let it take you right down to your knees***

Whatever Koji and Koichi heard me say, there were pretending that they didn't hear me. Or even not looking at me, whatever I ran out of the house I'll take care of it with them

Later, someday I hope. I kept looking behind me to check if my brothers followed me. But when they didn't I Ran in the alley. And looked through the mirror. When I didn't see Kaoru, I frowned knowing Kaoru his playing videogames. I thought for a moment then said "Kaoru, Stop playing videogames and come here I need to talk to you. I-I-I It's about Tai she got H-H-Hurt she might not make it." Tears came down at the last moment. 2 seconds later Kaoru came to the mirror.

***Let it burn to the worst degree May not be what you want, but it's what you need* **

"What happened is she okay?!" Kaoru said. I looked down the said "She got run over by a car she might die. She has a few hours left." I didn't want to broke it to him, I didn't want to broke his sprit but I don't want to lie to him. This time Kaoru Came out of the mirror, "Well where is she?" "5th avenue drive, Street 86th if you want to see her we better hurry up." We both started running when we got there People where crowding around until Kaoru pushed through them me following him. Until we got to Tai, looking around I saw Koji and Koichi.

***Sometimes the only way around it is to let love do its work***

I ran there without looking back again when I got there, when I did Kaoru got there to. Tai looked at us, she was weakened and almost about to have everything drained out of her. I looked down then said "Why didn't you watch where you were walking?" I said. She looked at me and Kaoru then stood up, but not all the way just her top half. She put on arm around me and one arm around Kaoru then said weakly "Remember when I told you guys, not at the same time but that there is some things that you can't take lightly. Well I was right, there is moments like this that makes my theory right."

***And let it hurt yeah, let it hurt***

I looked up about to say until Kaoru said something before I could. He said in a voice that I couldn't hear him in the words of a stranger "Don't give me this dyeing stuff, Hurry up and show everybody It's fake, Please tell me it's just a dream I need to wake up to!" Tai let go of me then moved both her arms around Kaoru before saying weakly "I'm afraid I'm not faking. This is real, Reality not a dream. I know you don't want to hear the words Kaoru, but I'm sorry, but you have to open your eyes to reality. You believe in stuff that's not there. Wake up and enjoy life the way you want to, even though I'm not there with you." Kaoru was crying I can see him trembling "I told you to wait for me didn't I, I told you to never leave my side no matter what." He said weakly.

***3:28 in the morning Countin' up the spaces between the rain***

Right when he said that it started to rain, I let rain spots soak through my clothes. Tai crying to me can hear it in her voice. "And it's a promise that I won't break, I will always be by your side. Even as an angel, I will keep that promise shining through your darkness. Just promise me you're going to leave life to the fullest, never giving up no matter how hard it is I need you to promise me, you would give life a meaning like you did for my life." Tai's grip on Kaoru started to loosen. Kaoru sensed something was wrong and said "No….No please keep your eyes open! Don't die on me,"

***You're gettin' used to the rocks at the bottom your heart goes numb, but the ****lonely****stays the same***

Tai coughed then said "Face it Kaoru I'm dying….." She stayed like that griping on to Kaoru but looking at me with her arm out in front, asking for me to go over there. And so I did I ran there, only to be embraced again by Tai. Me and my brother was stuck but we didn't care, I would've wanted to stay like that forever. But I knew it was too late, too late for forever. Tai smiled loosening her grip, "Live" She said being her last word before hitting the ground closing her eyes slowly. With that she that she was gone, she wasn't on the earth with us. I recalled during that time seeing her ghost going up in the sky, looking at me with a grin before going into the light above.

***And that's the price you're bound to pay and there's really nothing anyone can say***

Although the storm cleared, Kaoru went over to her taking her bloody hand. He started crying dropping his head to her stomach with tears wetting his eyes. I stood up also, making Kaoru look up and making him let go of her hand. I hugged him, just noticing now that where the same height. He cried a river full of tears, when the ambulance came and took her away. We stood watching letting it drive away until we couldn't see it anymore, I told Koji and Koichi that I'll meet them at home just got to drop off Kaoru to his house. They nodded and ran off.

***Oh, there's only just one way***

I walked with Kaoru, until we got to the mirror. He looked at me before walking in waving with a smile on his face, tears streaming down his eyes. He walked in the mirror, back to his world. I stood there for awhile until I only saw my own reflection then went home, when Kaoru was trembling I was pretending that I wasn't in pain. I had to pretend I was the stronger one on that matter. But I'm not, I'm not that strong even though I am a tomboy, I wasn't that strong. I wanted to cry, But didn't let it shed; I wanted to fall but caught myself. I ran home, Tears coming out. I didn't bother whipping it, letting it fall. Not caring if I let the whole world see me, because I know they would've cried to if they lost a friend. I let the tears swell through until it got to it being too much for me to even see that well. When I got to my house I searched for the key, but seeing the door was already open. I opened the door kicking my shoes off running in the house. Running to my room to change first then running back down.

***So let it hurt, let it bleed Let it take you right down to your knees***

I knew who I was looking for; I finally found them in the kitchen. My big brothers Koji and Koichi I ran into Koji's arms, tears running down my eyes like a river. At first he was wondering what the heck I was doing, but then he remembered what had happened and hugged me to.

***Sometimes the only way around it is to let love do its work***

1 week later me, Koji and Koichi went to the beach, But not to play. I had a Music sheet in my hand. Lyrics of our favorite song – Let it hurt by **Rascal Flats and also a balloon. **When we got to the beach I tied the Music sheet to the balloon letting it go, letting it fly in the air. I turned around not looking back, because that will be the last time I go to this beach.  
***So go on Yeah, let it hurt***

I know it still hurts because it happened one week ago but I don't try to shadow the pain I had in my heart, she was my best friend, the one I always hanged out with at school, we told each other everything. No secrets of hers I didn't know also other way around, I looked up to the sky. Letting one tear slip as I said "I wonder how you're doing up there? Although I'm still trying to build the hole in my heart back, Don't worry cause just like I promised , I'm not going to crash down, I'm not going to fall or slip. I'll keep holding on to the last of my strength. Because I know that's what you would want me to do. Even though faith is harsh, even though some people don't have the will to move on. I'll keep running with my head held high, for the whole world to see. And maybe someday….not today that I'll see your smile and brown eyes again. But for now I'll show the world just what strong really means. Because that's what you meant, to live on strong and free. Wherever you are, I hope you're watching. Because I'm living on with my life for you, My big brothers, mom, dad everyone, Everyone out there." I said Catching up with my brothers.

For now I'll let it hurt. But I'm not going to fall that easily. Because I have people watching over me. 3

End

Takuya: That was too sad!And how could you let my little sister die!

MikanLuvsNatsume: Don't worry her isn't died in 'Broken mirror.'

Tai: *Crying facing the other way.*

Koa: What's wrong Idiot? Oh well, anyways just as 'MikanLuvsNatsume' said she isn't dead in broken mirror. She was just listening to let it hurt and this idea came up. Please review!

Koji: Good ending.  
Koichi: That was very tear jerking.

MikanLuvsNatsume: I know it is I cried making this, Anyways good bye everyone. Thanks for reading.


End file.
